


Loki x Reader

by perfvmq



Series: Loki x reader [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Marvel Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfvmq/pseuds/perfvmq
Summary: You live with the Avengers. One night Thor and the others take someone as prisoner and put them in the spare room. Right next to yours.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. 1 [Loki x reader]

"OUCH!" You yelled at him.  
"Sorry!" He said "I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to you.  
You were in the street and it was dark, you were homeless since you were 7 years old and now you're 17years old.  
"Yeah, i'm fine!" You said.  
"I didn't mean to hit you with the car, I didn't see you. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked  
"No thank you. " You said. You looked at the bruises that his car left you. You looked at the car and you set it on fire without standing up, you set it on fire with your magic.  
"What the fuck" He said. He left quickly and called the police. You started running away since you had lots of problems with the police. After running for a few minutes, you found another place where you could stay the night. No one was there so you thought you could sleep there and you slowly closed your eyes

*

You woke up with two men next to you. They were wearing a black suit and they were checking you.  
"What the-" you said. You quickly reacted and you stood up. "Get off me!" You yelled at them. Then, they looked at each other and looked at you. "We're from SHIELD" One of the men said.  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Because it doesn't. Y'all can get the fuck away from me or I'll call the REAL police!" You yelled.  
"Please, we know who you are. We need you to come with us." Another men appeared. You remembered him, you have seen him on the news.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." You said stepping back.  
"Im Nick Fury. You've seen me on the TV i suppose" He said. You looked at him suspiciously. You couldn't react when some men came behind you and drugged you so you could fall asleep. 

*

You woke up. AGAIN. With the same two men next to you.  
"She has magic?...Yes she can heal others. ....That could benefit the Avengers. Maybe we should introduce her to you" Fury said while talking with someone on the phone. You didn't open your eyes so you could hear all the conversation. But it didn't last long because Fury tried to wake you up.  
"We're taking you to the Avengers. I think you've heard of them" He said  
"Oh yeah. Those man in suits who think they're better than everyone? Yeah i know who they are. " You replied.  
"Im taking you there. We think you could work with them. You have powers, don't you?" He asked  
"Yeah, I do. " You replied  
He then took your arm and made you get on his car.  
You were excited but not a lot. You never believed in The Avengers being heros. They killed your family.  
"We're here." He said. We entered a very big building.  
"Hello, and welcome to the Avengers Tower." Stark said.  
"Hello." You replied.  
"She's the one i talked to you about on the phone" Nick said.  
"Okay, then, follow me." Stark said.  
Nick Fury left and you were in a elevator with Tony Stark. 

*

We arrived to the living room. Where the Avengers were talking with each other.  
"Guys. This is... " He said, then he looked at you.  
"Y/N" You said to him.  
"Thanks" He whispered. "This is Y/N she will be part of the avengers team. She can heal others and she has magic." He said  
"Hi!" Captain America said. "I'm"  
You interrupted him. "I know who you are." you said  
"Okay. Let me show you your room" Nat said trying to cut the tension.  
"K." You said, then you followed her.  
"This is your room. Next to it there's the spare room where, if we have prisoners we don't have them often tho, we put them there." She said  
"And right next to it there's the elevator." She said. "It's late, i would recommend you to go to sleep now and you'll talk to everyone tomorrow morning." She gave me a bag with lots of clothes. "Good night"  
She left the room and you looked at the bag she gave you. There were lots of clothes. Most of them were clothes of a bigger size but you didn't mind because they were cute.  
You putted a oversized T-shirt that had The Avengers logo on it and you kept the same pants you were wearing. 

You slept perfectly because the bed was very comfortable and you haven't slept in a bed since you were 7 years old. 

*

You woke up because there were lots of noises from outside your room. You could hear "Leave me!!!" "Get off me!!" "Quiet!" and "FUCK YOU!" You were curious about who it was so you opened a little bit the door to see clearer. The lights were on and all the Avengers were there. Thor was holding some chains and there was someone you didn't recognize (since you were only able to see the arm) with chains over their body. 

"I am truly sorry about this, Brother." Thor said. 

They were in the spare room so you opened a little bit the door to see clearer. Since no one saw you, you decided to leave the room so you could see what the fuck was going on at 4am.  
Clint, Nat, Stark and Bruce were talking with each other. You couldn't hear the whole conversation because they were whispering. You could hear some "Thor's out of his mind" "Dungeon" "He's mad!" and "He will hurt the new girl!"  
You decided to go look for Thor and see what he was doing, because he said brother and that meant someone from Asgard came. And if that person was in chains it wasn't good. The door was closed so you couldn't see anything and You couldn't hear anything either so you decided to go to your room.  
You saw a laptop there, you had already seen it but you noticed it now. So you googled Thor brother and you clicked on the Wikipedia link. Thor's brother was named Loki and he almost ended the world. You liked this guy already. 

*

After a few hours, it was 6am and you didn't sleep at all so you went to eat breakfast. You saw Thor there.  
"Morning" You said while grabbing some cookies from the cookie table.  
"Hi. How are you? " He asked. Yeah like he cared.  
"Good, you?" You asked him. You knew he was not fine but either was you didn't care.  
"Good." He said.  
You wanted to know more about what happened hours earlier so you decided to ask him. Obviously you were not nice so you didn't ask him nicely  
"What the fuck was all that noise earlier? Don't you guys know what sleep is?" You asked.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. We had to go on a mission late last night. It was an easy mission tho, if it weren't we would've woke you up." Tony Stark said while you ate a cookie.  
"What was the mission about?" You asked  
"We'll explain it to you later." Tony said. You finished your cookies and went to your room.  
But you were too tempted to go to the spare room where Loki was. So you went there.  
You knocked. "I would really appreciate it if you got lost, Brother." A voice said from inside the room.  
"Brother, Im getting you out of here, because, i realized i love you!" You said mocking him while doing Thor's voice.  
"I guess we haven't been introduced yet." He said  
"Im Y/N." You replied  
"Still don't know who you are. Why are you here?" He asked  
"My room's next to yours. And i think i should know why you guys made so much noise at 4am" You said. "You could open the door."  
"I am unable to." He said. "I have some chains on me"  
"Lmao that sucks" You said. 

"Y/N! What are you doing here?" Captain America asked.  
"I don't know if you're blind but as you can see i am talking with a door because i had too much crack" You said mocking him. 

"Not funny." He said.  
"Actually yes. It was funny" A voice said  
"Jarvis! Shut up!" Cap said.  
"You shouldn't talk with him. He's really dangerous. He can do magic and he can make illusions"  
"I know what he can do" You interrupted Cap  
"Then, why are you talking with him if you already know the danger?" He asked curious.  
"What's life without a little risk, right?" You said.  
"Captain America, Nat needs you on the living room. Now. " Jarvis said. Captain left after giving you a dont do anything stupid please look

"Good way to use Harry Potter's quotes" Loki said  
"You've read the books?" You asked him  
"Obviously. I've been on earth for years! I usually get bored of being in so many prisons so i read" He said

"What did you do to be here?" You asked curious.  
"I don't know. I tried to end the word again. They're so mad at me for that." He said  
"That's stupid. Why would you want to end the word?" You asked  
"I guess i like to see people suffer?" He said laughing. "Why are you here?" He asked serious.  
"Some asshole saw me do magic and he called the police. The police called SHIELD, and Nick Fury took me here and now im basically living here. It's not bad because it's the first home I've had in so long." You said. 

"Magic? You can do magic?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I mainly heal people but I know how to fight tho" You said  
"Do you know how to control your magic?" Loki asked  
"I don't know. Maybe? I've never tried doing more magic than just healing my family and setting things on fire" You replied

"Can you open the door?" He asked.  
You opened the door without doing any effort. "It was already open lol" You said when you saw his face. 

"You're pretty. " He said looking at you.


	2. 2 [Loki x reader]

"Fuck off" You said looking at him. He wasn't ugly tho. Actually he was kind of hot. 

"You're a mean girl." He said mocking me but maybe flirting too?  
"Im a very mean girl" You said mocking him and flirting back.  
"Mean girls are bad girls" He said flirting or mocking you back. 

You didn't know if you were flirting with each other or you were mocking and annoying each other. 

"I know. Im a very bad girl" You said.  
"so bad" Loki said

"BROTHER!" Thor said opening the door you closed after entering the room. "What are you doing here?" he said when he saw me. "Did he do something to you? What did he do?" He said looking at you. "JARVIS! ALL TEAM IN SPARE ROOM NOW!" he yelled at Jarvis.  
"On it, sir" Jarvis said. 

"What's wrong?" Clint asked. He looked like he had ran a marathon twice.  
"Why is Y/N here?" Nat asked.  
"I seriously told you not do to anything stupid!" Captain America said.  
"I'm sorry! He played some mind games with me! I didn't know what I was doing!" I said with fake tears on my eyes. Obviously it was an illusion. 

"I told you we should've putted him in another room!" Nat yelled at Clint. They ended up yelling at everyone. 

Tony came the last one and not even asking about what happened he put more chains on Loki's body.  
"This will make his magic be so limited he won't be able to do the smallest illusion. But he will be able to turn off the illusions." Tony said. "No need to change him to other rooms"

Loki looked at me with very angered eyes but I didn't care. 

"Thank you!" You said. Then since you were too affected they let you go to your room. Where, a few minutes later someone knocked at the door. 

"Come in!" You said  
"What did you do to my brother?" Thor asked while closing the door after he entered my room.  
"Me? nothing! why?" You asked  
"He-" He stopped talking. You guessed he didn't want to say it because he changed topic. "Why were you wearing an illusion?" He asked concerned.  
"Oh, because I didn't want you guys to see my ugly face when I cried" You said. "I guess I forgot to stop doing the illusion? " You said smiling.  
"No. The illusion is not on your face. Why are you wearing illusions?" He asked now very worried. 

"No one of your business." You replied. He then grabbed your arm and took you to Loki's room. 

"Brother. Can you please make the illusion go away?" Thor asked Loki

"No" He replied smiling. 

"You will be able to leave the room." Thor said. 

"fine." He said. Then he made some weird things with his hands and all the illusions went away. You covered your body quickly and left the room before anyone could see you. You went to your room since it was the safest place. 

Thor and Loki entered your room. Loki still had chains and handcuffs all over his body but he could walk. 

"What's this?" Thor asked concerned.  
"Your body..." Loki said worried. 

Your body had bruises, lots of them, not only from the car accident but from other things. Your arms had lots of cuts, you had bruises on your face and cuts on your lips. There were cuts on your legs and on the stomach too. 

"What's all of this?" Thor asked you.  
"Please don't tell anyone." You said crying.  
"Did you... do them to yourself?" Loki asked  
"The cuts yes, the bruises and black eyes are because of creeps in the street. They would grabb me in places and do things to me." You said with tears in your eyes.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry you had to go through this. You do not deserve it." Thor said hugging me  
"Ouch!" You bit your lip so you didn't scream. "My body is full of bruises! Don't hug me it hurts!"  
"Oh, yes, right. Sorry" He apologized.  
"Thor, Tony wants to talk to you. He's in the laboratory" Jarvis said.  
"Coming!" Thor told Jarvis  
"Don't say anything please." You begged.  
"I won't." He said, then he looked at Loki "You'll still have the chains and the handcuffs but you will be able to walk freely on this floor." Thor said to him and then he left. 

The only things this floor had were 2 bathrooms, 2 rooms with bathrooms in it, an elevator and a little kitchen. 

"Okay, thank you, brother." Loki said. While this happened you made the same spell to put the same illusion so no one could see your scars.  
"You won't be able to hide them forever." Loki said looking at me.  
"Why not?" You asked  
"Because the magic you possess... it's not normal. It does not belong on this planet." Loki said.  
"So now im an alien?" You asked wiping your tears.  
"No, but if i am not wrong, and usually i am always right, you loose your powers a few days each month, am i wrong?" He asked

"No, you're not wrong." You said.  
"You loose your powers because of your bloody waterfall, when you have your period you don't have your powers, right?" He said  
"No, i don't have my powers." You replied.  
"That's what I thought" Loki said. Then he layed on your bed.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" You asked him.  
"Sleeping. I can not be able to do that in my room. There are too many chains." He said. "Don't worry. i do not bite."  
"Yeah okay, i don't care if you can't sleep in your room now please get up and if you want to sleep, sleep on the floor." You said to him while trying to push him from the bed.  
"Hey! Look!" He pointed the ceiling. You looked at the ceiling. There was nothing. Suddenly you started to close your eyes. The last thing you felt was Loki touching your hair and whispering "Im sorry Y/N, I swear i do not do this often" 

*

You woke up hours later, you felt like someone was watching you. You didn't move. You felt Loki's breath on your hair and his hands on your waist, he was the big spoon. You didn't want or tried to move because it was comfortable but you opened your eyes quickly when you heard someone coughing. 

"What's going on here?" Tony asked


	3. 3 [Lki x reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You can also find more stories on my wattpad account: @ imLokiswife

"It is NOT what it looks like!" You kind of screamed while standing up. You also woke up Loki because of all the noise you made. 

"It's not what it looks like?" Tony asked. "You guys were SLEEPING TOGETHER!" He yelled, making everyone in the tower come quickly to the room. 

"Brother. What were you doing?" Thor asked when he arrived. 

"I repeat, it is not what it looks like" Loki said. 

"Then, how did you end up in her bed?" Nat asked. 

"He couldn't sleep because of the room full of chains, so he came to me to talk. And we fell asleep while talking." You said saving your and Loki's ass. 

"Did you guys...?" Clint asked

"EW!!! NO! WHAT THE FUCK! NO!" You said making a face of disgust. It would be disgusting to be with Loki, right? No, you didn't think that. You just lied to yourself. 

"Brother. Come with me." Thor said. Loki, for the first time, obeyed to what Thor said and left. 

Tony, captain america and Clint left. Nat stayed with you. 

"Are you okay?" She asked you.   
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be okay?" You asked her.   
"I know what happened. Jarvis told me." She said.   
"It wasn't his fault! He couldn't sleep and I wouldn't leave him alone so he drugged me!" You said quickly.   
"HE WHAT?!" Nat asked yelling.   
"Wait... what did Javis told you?" You asked. You knew you messed up.   
"Nothing. I knew you would tell me what happened if i threatened you." She said.   
"Go to hell." You said while showing her the middle finger.   
"Do you like him?" Nat asked.   
"I literally JUST met him." You said while blushing a little bit.   
"That does not answer my question" Nat said  
"I don't know." You replied. "I need time to figure it out.   
"Do you want to eat dinner with us tonight?" Nat asked  
"No... They're mad at me." You said  
"Okay, I will bring you the food." She said leaving the room. "Goodnight!"

*

After a few hours, Nat bring you dinner. At 12:32 Loki returned to his room.   
"Hey... " You said leaving your room and meeting him in the hallway.   
"Hello" He replied.   
"Are you okay?" You asked him.   
"Yeah. I'm sorry i drugged you" He said  
"Don't worry, i probably deserve it" You said laughing. He chuckled softly.   
"Goodnight" He said, and he closed his door.   
"Wait I..." You were about to say that you liked him but you changed your mind before saying it.   
"What?" Loki said.   
"What did Thor say to you?" You asked him.   
"Oh, nothing serious. Just how of a disappointment I am as his brother." He said smiling.   
"Oh... okay. Goodnight!" You said closing your room's door. 

You laid on your bed thinking.   
Do i like him? Or not? Obviously, since you were 17 years old you turned on your laptop and googled how do i know if i like someone. You did the full test.   
results:  
89% you love him/her/they  
99% you like him/her/they  
Obviously, google knows everything so you trusted the results even tho you didn't believe it. Deep, deep down you knew you liked him but you didn't accept it. 

"you like someone?" Jarvis asked. 

"What?! No!" You yelled at him "Get out!"

"You do like someone,miss" Jarvis said. "Is it your neighbor, miss?"

"Loki? Ew. No! Of course not!" You said quickly. "Get out!" You repeated

"Okay, miss. I will leave" He said. 

"Of course i did NOT like Loki, he's cute and stuff. And his smile...I love it. But he's like WAY older than me. How old is he? 200 years old? Im only 17. It's illegal. Wait but i don't care if it's illegal or not. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT??? He won't be even into me. He probably has 55 wives! If he actually does have that many wives I will kick his ass because women are NOT objects!" You said quietly, finally you fell asleep again

*

You woke up because someone was knocking at your door. 

"come in!" You said while putting a pillow on your face. 

"Hey, it's breakfast time. I think you should go out or something, to clear your head and stuff. " Tony suggested. 

"Yeah that's a good idea" 

"Okay i will leave now, I have a date with Pepper. There's food on the fridge." He said leaving you alone in your room again. 

"Okay! Let's get up!" You said to yourself trying to wake up. You finally succeed at it and got dressed. You found an oversized T-shirt and some pants on the bag Nat gave you. 

You went to eat breakfast in the kitchen where, you found Thor eating the last pack of cereal. 

"Bro, are you kidding me?" You said looking at him eating the last cereal. "JARVIS!!! CAN YOU PLEASE BUY CEREALS?" you yelled at Jarvis. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to eat the cereals, miss." Thor said. 

"Please don't call me miss it makes me feel uncomfortable." You said to him while opening the fridge to see if you could eat anything else. You found an apple so you ate it. 

"What are you doing today?" Thor asked. 

"I will go out, maybe drink a little bit" You replied

"Do you want me to take care of you while you're out?" He asked

"No, thank you." You said, you were kind of hoping Loki came with you. 

"Do you want my brother to come with you, he could protect you in ways I can't." He said. Was he reading your mind? 

"That would be... awesome." You said smiling. "I mean, if he wants to go with me okay, not like i want him to, you know?" You added quickly. 

"He wants to." Thor said. 

"O-Okay." You said blushing. 

Thor left the room, you supposed it was so he could unchain Loki. A few minutes later, Thor came into the living room, where you were, talking on the phone with Tony. He hung up the phone. 

"Loki is allowed to come." Said Thor 

"O-Okay!" You replied blushing. 

Thor left the room again, he went to unchain Loki and a few minutes later he returned with Loki. 

"Hi" You said.   
"Good morning." Loki said.   
"I have a mission, so I will leave you two." Said Thor waving goodbye. 

"What do you want to do, princess?" Loki asked  
"First of all, do not call me princess. Second of all, I was going to the nearest bar to drink." You said  
"Aren't you too young to drink?" Loki asked.   
"Aren't you too old to be alive?" You replied him.   
"Fair point." He said.   
"I have a fake ID" You said showing him your fake ID.   
"Carol Smith, born in OHIO, 1999 13th July." He read out loud.   
"Yes, okay let's go drink! Before going to bars let's drink at home a little bit so it's funnier!" You said opening the fridge. "There's vodka! I like vodka! Let's drink vodka!" You said grabbing the bottle and opening it.   
"Vodka? That seems fun." Loki said helping you open the bottle since you weren't able to.   
You prepared two cups and put the same amount of vodka in each one.   
"Three, two, one!" Both of you counted together. Both of you drank the full cup in a few seconds.


End file.
